What Could Possibly Happen Next?
by Coyote4life
Summary: Holes stoy honestly dont how to summarize this story but this chapter is really good in my opinion. Flames welcome please read and respond. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hi so i havent written a fan fiction in a really long time, but i just randomly felt like typing this up. I hope you like it if not oh well. Disclaimer in do not own holes or anything that has to do with holes.

* * *

><p>My town is the center off the drug war. Everywhere you turn you will find a drug dealer on the corner or a meth lab in the form of a cute little house. Not that I do drugs no way I have see enough of the destruction the stuff can do with my parents. But the fact that it's such a drug filled town has come in handy for me. My name is Sam short for Samantha but no one is allowed to call me that unless they want to die. I have been living on my own since I was 14 making a living off of selling crushed up macadamia nuts as cocaine. Sure its risky but hey when I need the money it's the sure fire way to do it as long as I run away after making the sell I'm good. I knew I wouldn't get caught for it cause all the court system and cops are on the drugs too. So why is it that I'm on this bus heading to some juvie camp, well when a girls got eat she's got to eat. That's right I got busted for the stupidest thing, stealing 3 apples and a box of granola bars. So hear I am sitting on this goddamn bus heading to god knows where for doing pretty much nothing at all.<p>

Flashback

"_Sam Spits please rise." Slurred the judge from his seat. Of course I would get the judge that gets high on the job. There is no telling what he will do with me as high as he is. "Boy stealing is not the way to solve things you know if you pay your dues…" Great now is off rambling what the hell is he talking about. Can I request a different judge? Maybe one that at least knows where he is, no I'm a ward of the state I get the worst lawyers and worst judges I'm not worth anything to the system. "…I think 18 months at this camp will do some good for you boy, make you tough…" Is he still talking, wait did he just say camp what the hell he cant send me to some camp for stealing food hello how high are you mister. What I got caught for only deserves community service. "18 months camp green lake boy." BANG went the hammer. This cannot be happening, wait has he been calling me boy this whole time. He did realize that Sam is just a nickname right. Oh shit what have I gotten myself into?_

"We're here," said the guard who hadn't said two words to me since I got on the bus tow and a half hours ago. "You try to run away and this bullet will go straight through you." Oh well isn't that a pleasant thought. I stood up as he took the handcuffs off my wrist. As I got off the buss I couldn't help but notice how many guys were around. All the sudden it felt like every eye in the area was on me. I was standing there in my jean shorts red tank top my long brown hair pulled back in a tight braid and a pair of white low-cut converse with holes where my big toes are. "Follow me," said the guard as we headed into a building. As I walked in I could hear soft mummers and a few laughs. Walking into the building the first thing I saw man sitting at a desk reading a file I could only assume was mine.

"Sam Spits, well isn't that I fine name," he said without looking up from the file. "Looks like you got yourself in some deep shit spitballs, he said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Not really," I said through gritted teeth. I hated my last name enough e=without people making fun of it. "All I did was steal some food." The man slapped down the file ready to say something, but one look at me and he was taken aback.

"What the hell is this!" He shouted standing up. "Who sent a girl here, who in there right mind, shit what is the warden going to say…" He looked at me then grabbed my wrist as hard as he could, and started dragging me out of the building.

"Get your hands off of me"! I shouted as loud as I could clawing at his hand with my nails. It must have worked because he let go of me dropping me to the ground.

"Follow me," he said not even looking me. As we walked down the dirt road I noticed that I was the only girl. Holy shit that ass of a judge was too high to notice that my name was a nickname. He thought I was a guy. He sent me to a guys camp oh I'm screwed. I'm going to be the eye candy of the camp they are all going to be the biggest perverts. No they will figure this out they can't possibly let me stay here. At that moment I head a whistle. Turning around I saw a guy looking about 17 tall and lanky with short red hair waving at me. I quickly shot him my middle finger before following the man into a cabin at the end of the camp. "We got a problem," he said to a woman with long red hair sitting on a couch in the middle of the room. " Seems that judge Randolph has sent us a female." The woman stood up and looked me up and down.

"What's your name?" she asked me with an eerie smile on her face.

"Sam," I said not shaken at all by her no matter how creepy she tried to be.

"Where are you from Sam?" she asked taking the smile off of her face.

"Jackson Maim," I said turning around hearing something outside the window.

"I see you boys trying to eavesdrop and that's going to cost you two weeks of shower tokens." She yelled pointed her finger at the window. Slowly she turned around to sit back down on the couch. "Why doesn't it surprise me that drug town sent me a girl I'm surprised they didn't send me a monkey." I almost laughed at the truth of that statement but had to hold it in with the glace that I got from the man in the cowboy hat that had brought me here.

"What do you suggest we do with her?" he said walking towards her to sit on the couch.

"What tent is she assigned to be in?" she asked scratching her chin.

"D-tent," he said with a look of shock on his face "but you can't possibly be suggesting that…"

"Well what else do you suggest Mr. Sir? If we report this then well get lots of caseworkers poking their heads in places they don't need to be poking. If we keep her here then some drugged up guard will come to get her when her time is up and no one will ever know." She stated while slowly getting in Mr. Sir's face. "Now take this fine young lady to get her things and escort her to her tent."

"Don't I get a say in this!" I yelled getting sick of being talked about as if I weren't there. But they both just turned to look at me and yelled.

"Shut Up!" taking a deep breath I tried to get used to the idea of being in a boys camp for 18 months, but honestly who could possibly get used to that idea. Suddenly Mr. Sir as I supposed his name to be grabbed me and escorted me out of the cabin and into the nastiest smelling room I have ever been in before and believe me I have had my share of nasty smelling rooms. There was a tall boy with long blond hair folding orange jump suits when we walked in. Suddenly Mr. Sir through me a jump suit of my own telling me to put it on.

"Orange isn't really my color," I said throwing the suit on the ground. Mr. Sir slowly picked up the suit holding it so tight it looked, as almost it would turn to dust at any second.

"Now listen to me missy," he said his face turning a bright shade of red. "You are a ward of the state from drug town. I could kill you right now and no one will know or care, but I am a kind man so you will where the suit as a thank you to me for letting you live got that missy." He said then through the suit in my face. I could feel the tears wanting to come through, but I couldn't cry I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Besides I'm supposed to be real tough I have lived on the streets since I was 14 some man in cowboy boots is not going to make me cry. Slowly I put the suit on over my shorts then tied the sleeves around my waist keeping my red tank top visible.

"Sam Spits," came the most annoying voice in the world from outside the door. All the sudden in can a short man with brown hair and a brown safari hat on. "Oh my" he said taking one look at me. "You're a well your umm."

"She's a girl Pendanski you got a problem with that." Mr Sir said shoving a hand full of sunflower seeds in his mouth.

"N-no I just…"

"Good cause she's in your tent."

"M-my tent shurly we could figure something out I mean."

"The warden has spoken" Mr Sir said "If you have a problem with it take it up with her." He said before walking out of the room.

"Ok then," Pendanski said with a big smile on his face. "Well sam I just want you to know that I respect you and that …" Oh man you gotta be kidding me if I'm ganna have to be spending the next 18 months with him then just kill me now. Where did that go I'm positive he would do it for me without blinking an eye. "Follow me Sam I'll introduce you to your tent mates." Oh great I just can't wait to meet a bunch of boy juvinal dilquents, Lead the way Pendanski. Gosh sometimes I'm so sarcastic it scares me. As we made our way down the dirt road to the nasty green tent with a big painted D on it we ran into a group of guys that I was in no hurry for Pendanski to introduce me to. There were five of them all coved in dirt and smelling like horseshit. "Sam these are some of the people you will be living with this is Theodore, Alan, Rex, Ricky, and Jose." Pendanski said pointing each boy out.

"What is this Mom, some kind of joke?" said a black boy with big coke bottle rimed glasses on. I was about ready to smack the guy after that, but held myself back trying to make somewhat of a good impression.

"I can promise you Rex it is no joke although I wish it was," said Pendanski. Boy do I fell welcome. "Sam will be the new member of our tent." He said with that really annoying smile on his face.

"In that case let me really introduce you to us," the boy with glasses said. "I'm X-Ray, that's Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, and Magnet." What the Hell, am I actually supposed to call them by those names you gotta be kidding me.

"Alan you are going to be Sam's mentor show her the ins and outs of camp. I'm counting on you to be appropriate." Pendanski said before leaving to go do whatever it was the happy go lucky people do.

"Squid be appropriate you gotta be kidding mom," said a tall chubby black boy that apparently was Armpit. Squid was a tallish guy looking about my age which was 16 he had brown hair and wore a yellow shirt with is jumpsuit tied at his waist. He escorted me into the tent. The tent smelt awful like body odor and farts lovely I'm in hell.

"Here is the empty bed," Squid said pointing out a nasty looking cot. I cant complain though I have slept on a park bench before this may be better than that, but it sure doesn't smell like it.

"Thanks," I said as I set the bag I had been carrying since I got off the bus. Its funny they didn't even check it I guess they were to busy freaking out over the fact that I'm a girl to realize that I had a bag they needed to look through. It's the same bag I have carried since I was 14. Bags full of crushed macadamia nuts soap razor pocketknife pretty much the necessities for me on the streets. I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to have a knife here but I'm not gonna tell anyone who knows it will probably come in handy.

"Hi I'm Caveman," said a tall boy with bushy brow hair. "And him," he said pointing to a little boy looking about the age of 13,"He is Zero." I guess I will never know their real names without Pendanski here.

" Nice to meet you," I said trying to smile. "I'm Sam." The guy nodded and walked back to his bed.

"So what did you get in for, and how did you get sent here?" Ask a tall skinny guy with crazy blond hair. I took a deep breath as I started to tell my story. Some thought it was funny that I was only in for stealing food. That where surprised to hear I was from drug, and actually had the nerve to sell fake drugs.

"How did you get away with it?" asked the guy named Magnet. "Druggies can't be easy to trick."

"Actually its easier than you think." I said pulling out one of my fake cocaine bags. "to them it really looks like the real stuff and they will pay. The key is to just get out of there after a sale as quick as possible before the try to use the stuff."

"You got more guts than I do there is no way I would ever try to trick a druggie." Said Squid who was sitting on his bed, which happened to be right next to mine.

"I don't know about guts, maybe just brains." I said with a cute little smile on my face. All the guys in the tent stated laughing including Squid. Suddenly Pendanski came in.

"Lights out boys, I mean Guys, I mean everyone…" he walked back out of the tent mumbling something under his breath inaudible to anyone else. Everyone just started laughing again as the lights went out. I lied down on my cot/bed looking up wondering what was in store for the next day.

* * *

><p>Well there it is i hope you liked it. Please review it would really encourage me to right more.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so i thought long and hard about this chapter wondering if i really wanted to wright it, but once i got started i really enjoyed it so now im getting to that im addicted to wrighting not quite there but im on my way. But anyways here is chapter 2 i hope you enjoy if not oh well i enjoyed it so thats all that really matters. Disclaimer i do not own the story holes or anything about holes.

* * *

><p>One thing everyone on the streets knows is not to mess with me in my sleep. I'll admit I'm a little jumpy, but after growing up being beaten then having to fend for myself out on the streets you learn that being on guard all the time is the only way to survive. Unfortunately for Squid he didn't know that I tend to sort of attack anyone that attempts to wake me up. So when I woke up to someone shaking me with all their might I just assumed I was back on my park bench about to be attacked. Immediately I sat up grabbing the wrist of my attacker twisting it with all my might. "Aaahhhhh!," shouted Squid his arm twisted almost to the point of breaking.<p>

"Oh my gosh Squid I am so sorry I didn't know..." I said immediately letting go of his arm.

"Guess that teaches me to never try to wake you up again," he said rubbing his arm. I blushed a little trying to apologize again and again, until I saw a cute little smirk come across his face. "It's ok Sam really. If I were you I would be jumpy to," he said with that same grin on his face. I smiled and started getting out of bed. Everyone was putting on there unattractive orange jump suits.

"Do we have to wear the suits everyday?" I asked Squid hopeful for a no, but instead he shook his head yes almost falling over trying to but his pant leg through. I sighed picking up a pair of purple soffe shorts a white spaghetti strap shirt and my jump suit. Wearing the two sizes to big boots they gave me the day before I walked to the outhouse to change. There was no way I was going to change in the tent with all those guys around. I once again tied my suits sleeves at my waist and french braided my hair into two long braids on either side. Squid was waiting for me as I walked back into the tent to put my things away.

"Do you have a hat to wear?" he asked following me back to my cot.

"No," I said as I put my dirty cloths back in my bag. "Do I need one?" I asked looking up at him. He gave me a little smile as he waked over to his bed pulling out a navy blue hat handing it to me.

"You definitely will need one. Here is my extra one I never wear it I like this one to much." He said taking the once white but now a dirty shade of brown hat off to look at it.

"Thanks." I said taking the hat and putting it on my head.

"Come on," he said pulling me out of the tent. "We are going to be late, there won't be any breakfast left." We walked out side were I immediately got bombarded with guys stares and whistles. I started to run back to the tent, but squid grabbed me to stop me. "Your gonna get in trouble if you go back now, we're about to leave." All the sudden a guy with long black hair walked up to me putting his had around my waist. He leaned in his hot breath touching my neck.

"Hey baby," he almost whispered in my ear. My whole body tensed up as I stood there. "Why are you hanging with losers like him? Why don't you come over to my tent tonight, and I'll show you a real good time." Without looking at him I grabbed his arm singing it around almost popping his arm out of socket. He staggered back some then jumped back on me grabbing my throat beginning to choke me. "Why you little bitch," he said through gritted teeth. I gasped for breath as my vision became blurry. With all the might I had left I kicked knocking him back enough that he was forced to let go of me. Just as I was getting ready for the guy to come back on me Squid stepped in punching him across the face.

"That's enough Razor!" yelled Squid his face bright red with anger. "Don't mess with her again or you're going to have the entire D-tent on your ass." As he said this the rest of the guys form my tent came to stand behind Squid and me. Razor as Squid had called him looked from Squid to me to the rest of the guys, then back to me.

"This isn't over bitch," Razor said pointing his finger at me. "I'll get just as soon as your little posse isn't around." Razor began walking off to join the rest of his tent just as Mr. Sir and Mr. Pendanski came out side.

"You ok," Squid asked walking towards me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said rubbing my sore neck. "I new something like that would eventually happen, I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

"Man that was awesome," said Magnet with the biggest smile on his face, "No one has ever had the guts to stand up to Razor before." I let out a little laugh.

"It's not like I had much of an option Magnet," I said letting out a little cough.

"You sure your ok?" Squid asked me again looking concerned.

"I'm fine Squid," I said putting a little smile on my face.

"Come on girl scouts," Mr. Sir shouted to get everyone's attention. "Come and get your shovels and breakfast. Got a lot of work to do today!" He shouted unlocking the tools shed with a sign that said library above the doors.

"Squid," I said turning to look at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked looking straight in his eyes. He looked right back in my eyes smiled the shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean you have already been through a lot, and I know its really got suck being here even more than it sucks for us. I guess with all these guys looking at you as eye candy I just feel like you could really use a friend." He said finally breaking eye contact.

"You sure that's all you want, to be friends." I asked giving him a smile letting him know I was just messing with him.

"For now," he said giving me a devilish smile. We walked up to the front of the shed where there was nothing but shovels inside it. What the hell am I supposed to do with a shovel?

"Squid, what exactly are we doing today?" I asked grabbing a tortilla covered in honey I assumed to be breakfast. I guess that's one positive thing about being here. I will always have food no more going hungry or stealing.

"You mean Mr. Sir didn't tell you when you got here," Squid said holding his shovel in one hand, and stuffing his face with his tortilla with the other hand.

"No, I think he was to busy freaking out to tell me what we do here," I said also taking a bite of my own tortilla.

"Oh," he said taking the last bight of his food. "Well we dig a hole every day five foot deep and five foot wide your shovel is…." He must be messing with me. They cannot possibly make us dig five-foot holes in the desert. "Rattle snakes aren't what you need to worry about it's the lizards that you should be worried about," Squid said continuing a conversation I was no longer aware of. Wait did he just say rattlesnakes.

"Come on girl scouts its time to go digging it the sand box," Mr. Sir, yelled hopping in his truck.

"Come on Sam," said Magnet picking up his shovel off the ground passing Squid and I. As I followed Mr. Sir's truck I passed what seemed like thousands of holes. Exactly how long has this camp been open? As we reached a good size clear spot in the desert Mr. Sir's truck stopped.

"D-tent you dig here," Mr. Sir said hopping out of his truck. "Sam come here!" he shouted to me. Man what does he want. As I walked towards him he grabbed a handful of sunflower seeds, and stuffed them in his mouth then he managed to spit one right at me. "Well little missy I guess you figured out what we do here," he said spitting out another seed. "Don't think that just because you're a girl we are going to take it easy on you. I saw you fight that guy today your just as strong as they are. Don't expect any special treatment." Oh like I was really expecting for you to give me special treatment, you threatening my life yesterday made it pretty clear that you don't want me here much less give me 'special treatment'. Ugh I can take care of myself just fine thank you very much Mr. Sir. "Now you need to make sure you keep and eye out for rattlesnakes and yellow spotted lizard."

"Lizards Mr. Sir," I said not quite understanding.

"Poisonous lizards that like to hang around here just keep an eye out. Oh and if you find anything interesting let me or Pendanski know you just might get the day off." He said beginning to walk off.

"Anything particular that I'm looking for?" I asked not really expecting a straight answer.

"No," he said reaching his truck and turning around. "You dig to build character." After that odd statement he hoped in his truck, and drove off. Character… yeah right that's I big load of BS. I walked back over to where Squid was finding a clear spot to start digging.

"What did he want?" Squid asked not stopping his digging.

"Just to piss me off," I said taking a shovel full of dirt, and throwing it over my head.

"Hey who just threw their dirt in my hole," shouted a voice from behind me. Turning around I saw Zigzag with dirt all in his unkempt hair. Squid just busted into laughter followed by the rest of the tent. "Think that's funny Squid?" Zigzag asked getting kind of pissed.

"Zig chill dude," I said not wanting Squid to take the fall for my accident. "It was me I didn't know you were behind me and threw my dirt ok." I said turning around to continue digging. Zigzag didn't say anything after that he just went straight back to digging.

Flashback

_My dream world is always better than the real world. Sometimes I never want to wake up just stay in my dream world where no one can touch me where there is no hunger or violence just the wonderful things that my self-conscious mind comes up with. Like all good things in my life though they must come to an end. This time it ended with a start with a sharp pain that surged through my stomach to my legs. "Get up," came a gruff voice sounding like it was right beside me. My eyes shot open to see Spider the guy in charge of the streets in drug town. Oh shit I'm dead. He pulled out his gun, and pulled the hammer back "I said get up," he almost shouted aiming the gun right at my head. I stood up slowly realizing that maybe sleeping behind the dumpster wasn't such a good idea. "What's your name," he asked looking me up and down. Now I had heard plenty of horror stories about Spider mostly about what happened to girls that had the unfortunate fate to end up alone with the guy. I had always promised myself that this situation would never happen to me, but here I was the gun was pointing right at me and there was nothing I could do. _

"_Sam," I mumbled holding my breath. _

"_What you doing sleeping behind my dumpster Sam?" he asked lowering his gun a little, but not enough for me to run away. _

"_I…I didn't realize it was your dumpster," I said my heart now pounding in my chest. _

"_You're lying!" he shouted raising the gun back up. "I've seen you before I know you live on the streets. Anyone who lives on the streets knows that anything and everything on the streets is mine." I took a deep breath ready to say something, but he beat me to it. "You being behind this dumpster this morning makes you mine too." Oh god why…why did he have to look behind this dumpster for his pleasures today. I don't deserve this. All the sudden Spider caught me off guard kicking me in the chest. I fell down to the concrete with a loud thud. Quickly as possible got back to my feet, this was not going to happen to me it may have happened to every other girl I have meet that lives on the streets, but it was not going to happen to me. Then he punched me square in the jaw as I put my hands to my face I was punched in my already sore stomach. I couldn't hold my balance any more I fell back to the ground. I head the sickening sound of Spiders belt coming undone. Closing my eyes I tried to prepare my self for what was coming next felling totally out of control._

"Sam…Sam You can stop digging right now. The water truck is here." Said Squid standing over my hole. I looked up realizing that I was crying. Dropping my head real quick hoping that he didn't see. "Are you crying?" he asked. Damn he saw what do I say now. I'm supposed to be the tough girl from drug town nothing is supposed to hurt me. Its all that Razor guys fault if he wouldn't have done what he did this morning the memory of Spider would have never come back. I haven't thought about that day since I was fifteen.

"No," I finally said not looking at him.

"You don't have to lie to me I saw," he said. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong just don't lie to me."

"Yeah like you have never lied before," I said joking with him as I got out of my hole my smile back on my face all the tears gone now.

"I didn't say that," he said smiling back at me. "Wow you sure have made some progress," he said looking down at my hole. Dang he's right I was already almost half way done. I didn't even realize I was digging that much. "I think you dig even faster than Zero," he stated as we walked towards the water truck.

"No way," said X-ray. "No one digs faster than Zero."

"I'm serious X look at her hole after you get your water it's almost half way done." Said Squid getting in line. Walking back to my hole after getting water I noticed that everyone was standing around my hole. "See I told you X."

"Man what you on steroids or something," asked Armpit turning to look at me. Everyone's heads turned at that question.

"No," I stated kinda pissed that he would ask me that. "Just cause I'm from drug town does not mean I do drugs. Now if you would excuse me I would like to get back to digging my hole." Everyone started backing back, and heading back to there own holes.

"She didn't have to get so pissed I just wanted to know." Said Armpit as he picked up his shovel and hoped in his hole.

"Man shut up," said Zigzag out of nowhere. Armpit ready to say something else shut his mouth and began digging again.

"Thank you," I said turning towards Zigzag.

Zigzag shrugged and said, "He was starting to piss me off too." I smiled and he smiled back showing his surprisingly straight teeth.

The day seemed to fly by before I knew it I was over half way through with my hole, and by the time lunch came I was almost done with less than a foot to go. Looking down at my hands I realized for the first time that I had the worst blisters on my hands. Looks like some animal tried to chew off my hands. "Sam come sit by me shouted Magnet who was sitting by his hole eating his boloneysandwich. I sat down beside him taking a bite out of my own sandwich. "So how are you doing?" he asked taking a swig of his water.

"Not to bad I guess," I said taking another bite.

"How are your hands?" he asked turning to look at me. I looked down at my hands grimacing at the sight of them.

"They look bad, but they don't really hurt," I said going back to eating my boloney.

"How could those not hurt?" he asked taking one of my hands to look at it more closely. "They look worse that mine did, and mine hurt like hell." Just then Zigzag and Squid came to sit with us. I quickly took my hand back from Magnet not want to give anyone the wrong idea, but it was to late both Zigzag and Squid were giving Magnet and me funny looks.

"What going on here?" Zigzag asked as he sat down.

"Nothing man," said magnet taking a drink of water. "Just shut up and eat your boloney." Zigzag shrugged as he began to scarf down his sandwich while Squid still just kept staring at me funny.

Not long after lunch I finished my hole before anyone else in the group. As I climbed out and began to walk away I head the shouts of all the guys. "Where you going?" shouted Zigzag from his hole.

"I finished my hole so I'm going back to camp." I said not really understanding what was going on.

"Your already done," said Caveman looking really surprised.

"Of course she's done man did you see her hole at lunch, it was practically done then." Said Armpit looking at Caveman like he was stupid.

"You always have to spit in your hole when you're done," said X-ray smiling.

"You're joking," I said almost bursting into laughter. "That's what you called me back over here for. To spit in my hole." X-ray nodded his head as all the other guys also nodded their heads. "Hell no," I said discussed by the idea. "I am not spitting in my hole." All the sudden all the guys were yelling egging me on to spit in the damn hole the yelling continued to get louder until they were all chanting "Sam, Sam, Sam…" You gotta be kidding me, fine… fine I'll spit in the stupid hole if it will get them to shut up and let me go back to camp. Taking I deep breath I leaned over and spat the little spit I had left in my mouth into the hole. All the guys started cheering as I began the walk back to camp. As I walked all I could think about was what am I supposed to do now?

* * *

><p>Well there it is i hoped you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought even if you hated it. Also review if you think i should contiue the story cause i have another story in mind, and if no one is interested in this one then i wont wast my time on it. although i think its a pretty good story.<p> 


End file.
